


Hunted *Coming Soon*

by FindingViolet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantasy, Feminist Themes, Fluff, Inspired By American Horror Story, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Revenge, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sisterhood, Slow Burn, Witchcraft, Witches, Women Being Awesome, Women Being Badass, don't mess with the coven, mess with witches and you will get burnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingViolet/pseuds/FindingViolet
Summary: Open any early modern history book and you'll find stories of the witch trials, whether it be in Europe, the Americas or Asia. Women were slaughtered by the thousands after being accused of witchcraft, despite there being no way to prove that was the case. Some of them had been midwives, some were blamed for bad harvests, others were targeted simply because they were considered 'ugly' by the men in that particular village.None of the real witches were ever caught, they were far too cunning to be reprimanded by mere mortals. They hid in the shadows and eventually assimilated, right under the noses of the very men who had spent decades persecuting them.Now they live amongst the modern population, practicing in secret. Artemis Reader thinks her heritage is a curse and wants nothing more than to truly be a 'normal' modern woman, but when her Coven is targeted by an ancient organisation she has no choice but to fight for her right to exist.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hunted *Coming Soon*

This will be my next story once Fields of Violet is finished, I would say...be excited :)


End file.
